Transported to Fairy Tail (Natsu x Reader x Zeref )
by Legacy the Sassy Potato
Summary: It all occurred when an ordinary normal girl was chasing a very unusual rabbit all the way to a forest. It was then she met a dragon and realized she was in another dimension. [Reader Insert]


**A/N: This fanfic was originally from my two accounts on Quotev that got unfortunately deleted. But instead of having Jellal to be paired with reader-chan, I'll let you decide instead. I'll do a harem if you girls would like that xD with different endings of course. This isn't a one shot so it means that it is on-going. I may or may not follow the flow from the manga, it actually depends. But the romance is later on noticing that I must put on how you got in the world of fairies. At first I was having debates on my mind to whether do the original one which is the shooting stars or the second in which the reader was watching Fairy Tail on her computer while there is a storm but then I got another version and idea on how the reader got transported to the Fairy Tail world. Well of course, I, myself, will redo all of this if reader-chan wanted the shooting star one or the watching of Fairy Tail one. It actually doesn't affects the plot. And feel free to review a constructive criticism, criticisms and such, it helps a lot. This may not be the best reader insert story ever but at least I tried and there's something that you reader-chan may know... I just turned 13 last 5/13. I don't see that it affects anything, I'm just saying and hope you ENJOY~ :)**

 **With lots of love,  
** _ **Keira the Glamorous**_

 **Legend:**

 ** _(y/c) - your country_**

 ** _(h/c) - your hair color_**

 ** _(e/c) - eye color_**

 ** _(s/c) - skin complexion_**

 ** _(f/n) - friend's name_**

 ** _(y/n) - your name_**

 ** _(n/n) - your nickname_**

 ** _(l/n) - last name (surname)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except for some parts of this fanfic._**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It was a boring and hot day in the country of _(y/c)_, at least that is what a _(h/c)_ thinks of it. Your friend _(f/n)_ is currently in Paris, France _not_ enjoying the view of those icky lovers according to your friend's point of view. "So hoooot..." You groaned as you were laying down on your bed inside her bedroom horizontally. Much to your dismay, sweat was coming out from your skin. You already took five showers that day and yet you still keep on sweating. The air conditioner inside your room wasn't working since you used it too much. You looked at your gold fish and the other fish that you didn't knew on what their kind is. "Lucky..." You sat up immediately as you had thought of a great idea. "I'll just go to the-" Then lied down again once you realized something. "My skin will burn..." You sighed, you weren't a person that cares for your skin that much but it hurts a lot when you'll have a sunburn. The thought of the heat was really frustrating and by just thinking of the heat... it makes the temperature hotter! You felt like you were in a grill and so you thought of being in Antarctica instead but it didn't work either.

"Maybe sleep will help." You said to yourself and positioned yourself into your normal sleeping position. It was hard at first because of the heat but as time passes by you found yourself slowly drifting to sleep until your phone rang, You gritted your teeth and was grabbing your smartphone on your bedside drawer while your eyes were closed but wasn't successful and so you opened her eyes only to see a bunny wearing a monocle, a suit, a top hat, and was holding a pocket watch. You saw your phone was below the rabbit but didn't bother to get it since you were really startled at the rabbit.

"I'm going to be late!" He said as he dashed off the window that was open, You did the same and followed the rabbit. Your room was on the second floor but there was a ladder on your window's room, you jumped off the ladder when you were only five steps away from the ground and chased after the rabbit. You don't know on why you were even bothering chasing after that rabbit, you just felt the urge to chase after it. The rabbit didn't go in the town, instead he went in the forest. _'Since where was that forest there?' You_ wondered but shrugged off the curiosity in your mind and continued chasing after the weird rabbit.

"Wait for me!" You continued chasing after the rabbit despite, for you being tired of chasing. When you were in the middle of the forest, you lost track of the animal you were running after and noticed something really weird. The trees were taller, the skies were higher and everything else are bigger than usual. You stopped running and panted heavily. You know that you were lost and so you walked and walked until you found a way out, not knowing that you were just walking deeper and deeper in the forest. It was almost dusk, owls started to wake up and the girl that was walking was sure that she heard a low growl from somewhere it was creepy but she needs to get out of the forest. "Tch. Why did I even followed that rabbit?" You kicked a small rock and noticed that your feet were small, and so was your footwear. "Must be my imagination." You sighed and was still walking and walking then noticed something. "This place is pretty familiar...hmm..." The lost girl started to wonder on where she have seen this place.

"Maybe it's just a deja vu."You shrugged and stopped on your tracks as you felt someone watching you. The moon wasn't even there yet it is already is scary, shivers ran down the your spine and continued to walk.

 **Your P.O.V.**

 **Time skip brought to you by Natsu Dragneel~**

As hours of walking passes by, I finally found an exit of the forest. Happiness overtook me so I ran out of the forest only to find out that it wasn't the right exit. I sighed in irritation, the forest was seriously scary and vast and yet found the other way around!? You've got to be kidding me! Well at least everything looks peaceful in here... there are hills guarding this forest and there are no other plants besides this green grass. I continued to walk the field and hoped that I wouldn't be struck by a lightning since I'm in an open field. "Just keep walking... just keep walking... just keep walking... walking... walki-" I was cut off by my sentence once something blocked the remaining light from above. It wasn't a cloud since it does have a shape of a... dragon...? My eyes widened in shock so I turned around only to see an enormous black dragon.

It's ACNOLOGIA! IS THIS A DREAM!? My jaw was dropped from the mere sight of the black dragon. Even if this were a dream... I'm so sure that I'll never wake up once he ate me. I gulped. "What is your name?" He's voice is so deep and somewhat loud.

"_(y-y-y/n)_ (l-)_." I stuttered and I cut off myself when I was going to say my last name because I couldn't perform the right words it's like my tongue had been twisted or something.

Acnologia opened his mouth. Is he going to do his roar? Oh please no... I was shivering in fear, I wanted to run but will it be worth it? And how did Acnologia came to _(y/c)_? He's going to destroy my country! I need to save my country somehow...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **A/N: How did it go? I'll redo this if you want and again please review on whom reader-chan wanted to be paired with in this fanfic and harem's okay too c: And don't forget to fave, follow and review~ ;)**

 **Word Count:**

 **Story: 965 Words  
All: 1297 Words**


End file.
